


Letters

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [36]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Elsa writes letters to an old friend.
Series: Old works [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/475321
Kudos: 4





	Letters

“Elsa?” Anna brushed the papers away from the chair next to her and sat down, scooting it closer to her. “Are you all right? You’ve been up here for hours.”

"I’m fine. Why are you still awake? It’s after midnight.“

"I could ask you the same thing.” She looked around, seeing scattered pages everywhere. “What are you doing?” She picked one up, skimming a few sentences. “Writing a letter?”

"Well, yes.“

"Who’s Jack? I never met a Jack.” She set the paper down and picked a few of them off the floor. “They’re all to him.”

"It’s a long story.“ Elsa started to gather the letters, dozens of them, and put them into a neat stack, aligning them by tapping them lightly on the writing desk. "We should go to bed.”

"Elsa.“ Anna put a hand on her arm, more forcefully than the girl, woman now, really, probably meant to. "You promised, no more secrets.”

Elsa turned to her, trying to tell her that, really, it was nothing, just something she did out of habit now. It was more like writing a diary than letters at this point. But the eyes she met were pleading, terrified, looking between hers quickly. She placed a thumb at the spot between her eyebrows and gave it a small rub. “Don’t scowl. It doesn’t fit you. You should smile.”

Anna sat back, rubbing the spot lightly. “I know. I just worry. I sometimes dream that you’ve locked yourself up again, or ran away, or that things never really changed and we’re still strangers. And sometimes, when you shut yourself away like this, those dreams are coming true.” She shrugged, looking out the window. “It’s stupid, I know. But I can’t help it. I just got you back.”

Elsa put her hands on Anna’s, smiling. “I know. I don’t mean to scare you. I just need some time alone, sometimes, to collect my thoughts and feelings. I was alone for so long it’s still strange to be around people, sometimes. Even you.”

"Yeah. I know that, too. But, a secret friend? How did you have time to make one? We never met a Jack as children, and you never spoke to anyone after what happened.“ She looked to Elsa with wet eyes, lips shaking. "Elsa, did you have other friends when you were avoiding me?”

Elsa put a hand to Anna’s cheek. “Anna, shh. No. Not like you’re thinking. It really is a long story.”

"I have time.“

Elsa sighed and picked up a piece of paper to look at while she began. "I had an imaginary friend when I was a child. When I was alone. Someone who was like me, who could control ice. His name was Jack.”


End file.
